ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 11: A Heartbreaking Loss
Lightning McQueen: up with Mater in his pit garage Mater! * Mater: Hey, McQueen! What happened? Is the race over? You won, right? * Lightning McQueen: Yeah, but why were you yelling things at Chick while I was racing? * Mater: "Yelling"? Oh, you thought... chuckles Oh! That's funny right there. Naw. See, that's 'cause I've seen these two fellas doing some sort of Fast and Furious performance. It was nutso. One of them even had a magic staff... * Lightning McQueen: worry and disbelief A magic staff? What are you talking about? I-I don't understand. Where were you? * Mater: Going to meet my date. * Lightning McQueen: confused Your date!? * Mater: She started talking to me as a voice in my head, telling me where to go–- * Lightning McQueen: What?! * Mater: Lightning's stunned glare Wait a minute. I didn't screw you up, did I? * Chick Hicks: (from behind) I LOST THE RACE BECAUSE OF YOU!!! * Mater: shocked Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... * Chick Hicks: An imaginary girlfriend? A magic staff!? * Lightning McQueen: You know, this is exactly why I don't bring you along to these things, Chick! * Mater: Maybe if I... I dunno… talk to somebody, and explain what happened, I could help. * Chick Hicks: I don't need your help! I don't want your help! Hicks drives off angrily. Lightning is stopped by the paparazzi and Mater’s feelings are hurt. * Reporter 1: Hey, there he is! * Reporter 2: McQueen, you had it in the bag! * Reporter 3: Yeah. What happened? * Lightning McQueen: Chick made a mistake, but I can assure you, it won't happen to me. drives over to the TV monitors; he slumps Look, guys, we know what the problem is, and we've taken care of it. sadly drives away. [[Lamar] sees this on TV in a hotel, then walks out of the room and the hotel into the speedway. The song "Bet On It" plays.] * Lamar: Every villain's always talking at me. Every villain's trying to get in my head. * I wanna listen to my own heart talking. I need to count on myself instead. * ('''Vocals:' Did you ever...)'' ...lose yourself to get what you want? * ('''Vocals:' Did you ever...)'' ...get on a ride, then, wanna get off? * ('''Vocals:' Did you ever...)'' ...push away the ones you should have held close? * Did you ever let go? Did you ever not know? * I’m not gonna stop. That’s who I am. I’ll give it all I got. That is my plan. * Will I find what I lost? You know you can bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it. * I wanna make it right. That is the way to turn my life around. Today is the day. * Am I the type of guy who means what I say? Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it. * How will I know if there’s a path worth taking? Should I question every move I make? * With all he's lost, his heart is breaking. I don’t wanna make the same mistake. * ('''Vocals:' Did you ever...)'' ...doubt your dreams will ever come true? * ('''Vocals:' Did you ever...)'' ...blame the world, but never blame you? * ('''Vocals:' I will never...)'' ...try to live a lie again. * I don’t wanna win this game if I can’t play it my way. * I’m not gonna stop. That’s who I am. I’ll give it all I got. That is my plan. * Will I find what I lost? You know you can bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it. * I wanna make it right. That is the way to turn my life around. Today is the day. * Am I the type of guy who means what I say? Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it. * Oh, hold up. Give me room to think. Bring it on down. * Gotta work on my swing. Gotta do my own thing. Oh, hold up. * It’s no good at all to see yourself and not recognize your face. Out on his own, it’s such a scary place. * Oooh, the answers are all inside of me. All I gotta do is believe. * I’m not gonna stop, not gonna stop ‘til I get my shot. That’s who I am, that is my plan. Will it end up on top? * You can bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it. You can bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it. * I wanna make it right. That is the way to turn my life around. Today is the day. * Am I the type of guy who means what I say? Bet on it, bet on it. You can bet on me. Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Sad Scenes Category:Raven: Home Alone 4 - Taking Back The House